More than words
by chelseahebert13
Summary: What happens when the blight gets to Pearl? Weakness of the body and weakness of the heart. Can she melt Sten's heart? Can she defeat the arch demon? Why is everything going so downhill? StenXPC LEMONS&LIMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Pearl opened her eyes to a dark night sky. The stars twinkled beautifully, drawing her to them like an insect to a flame. She stared into the abyss longingly for an end. She didn't want to be a Grey Warden, she never did. But a part of her begged to stay, if not to end the blight, but for her companions. _'Companions,' _She thought to herself, sitting up slowly. She looked around her slowly, taking in her scenery. Her base camp.

Alistair, her fellow Grey Warden, sat by the fire, deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. He stared into the flames as if he were seeing hell itself.

Pearl's eyes switched to the two dwarves at their small caravan over by the woods. She couldn't remember their names for the life of her, but she smiled as they waved. The younger of the two mouthed something incoherent to his father. _'Enchantment?'_ she concluded he was saying. The boy was a bit slow in the head, but not so much a burden.

Pearl looked a bit north to the dwarves where the gothic, black cloud of a woman stood by her own fire. Loner she was, that of which was Morrigan. Her eyes pierced into the flames as they practically licked her bare, fleshy hands. She was gorgeous, in her own deadly way. As if she were a chrysanthemum laced in poison. She resembled evil on the outside, but Pearl knew the adventurous woman on the inside.

She never minded Morrigan and turned her attention to the large Quinari, Sten. He was a tall, burley Quinari man. He had been rescued by Pearl from Lothering. He'd been accused of killing a whole family, mother, children and babies included. When she asked him, nor did he deny, nor admit. This made her a bit uneasy, but she trusted her judgment. Then again, come to think of it, he never answered her with more than one word.

She decided to stand up and walk over to him, and prod at his conversational skills, once more. She hoped he wouldn't snap and kill her as well.

Alistair watched as Pearl stood up and brushed herself off. She wasn't wearing her armour, like she should have been. She was too confident for such an unstable camp. But he watched as she stretched, her shirt revealing her bare, flat stomach. He hoped she was coming to him. He was so down about Goldana, his long lost sister. She'd not accepted him, as he had planned, and this made him regret even seeing her. He just needed to talk.

However, to his utter dismay, she walked calmly to Sten, the Quinari. This made his heart race. _'must she taunt him?' _he thought bitterly, watching him ignore her, as if she was trash. Yet, as always, she tried to make conversation with him.

Alistair didn't like Sten very much. In fact, he quite despised the man. He had done such a mortal sin, and yet Pearl unlocked his cage in Lothering. '_Had she been so gullible? Why did she want him so badly?'_ These thoughts flew in his head every time she began to strike conversation with Sten. Why did she still bother, when he was disrespectful to such an amazing woman?

Alistair scowled at the two.

"So, how come I never see you sleep?" Pearl asked, tilting her head. She wondered this many times. "You're always standing away from everybody. Why?"

"Because." he snapped, looking beyond her, with the same 'go die' look he gave everyone.

"Because why?" Pearl demanded, standing on her tippy-toes. Even that tall, she only came to about his chest. She envied his intimidation.

"Because. Now go, human." he demanded. Pearl frowned.

"No. Why are you such an ass?" she grumbled, loosing patience. Her hand clasped the low neckline of her top, showing much more cleavage than she should have in those times. She was oblivious, as this was her usual nervous tick.

"B-because," he muttered. Pearl couldn't tell if he was embarrassed about something, or he was getting angrier. His face became red, and she was frightened.

"Well, maybe someone would actually like you if you weren't such a jerk!" she snapped, leaving quickly, fearing for her life.

'Don't go_…' _Sten mentally pleaded as she walked away, back to her tent. But alas, she was insulted once more, and was done for the night. He regretted being so heartless to her. She was such a caring woman, and he was eternally grateful for her rescue of him in Lothering. But why was she so interested in him? His people had a reputation in Fereldon as heartless, cold blooded killers. And yet, she tried to treat him as if he were human. This utterly confused him, as he was not used to such kindness from a human.

She was right though. Who could ever love him? She'd gone through all the trouble to find his blade. His long lost blade in Fereldon, scavenged by Human, sold to a Dwarf and so patiently retrieved by her. She's been so reckless on traveling across the country and back to aid him in uncover his precious weapon; one of which had led him to a blind rage when misplaced, leading him to slaughter an innocent family. He regretted such a callous act on his behalf, which haunted his dreams to this near-present day.

Pearl was a good woman, as much as he hated to admit it. _'A good woman; nothing more, nothing less'_ he thought quickly.

Pearl walked over to Morrigan's tent. She stood by the fire, deep in thought. Pearl stood beside her silently. I was best not to interrupt Morrigan's thoughts.

Morrigan turned to her. "What do you wish of me?" she asked impatiently.

"I wanted to ask you a personal question," Pearl mumbled.

"Well, we're in camp. Tis' a good time as any other. What is it?"

Pearl took a deep breath. She looked away at the forest surrounding them. "have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly, regretting such a foolish question, immediately.

"Love? No. Lusted for another? Yes." Morrigan replied, a bit taken back. She'd been expecting another Wilds tale. Not this. "However, this is not the appropriate place for idle chatter. Let us bathe, and I shall tell you." Morrigan began walking into the dark, menacing woods.

Pearl followed, as she felt that a good soak would do her some good. In the distance Alistair stood up and cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "Where are you two going?" he called. Pearl looked back to see everyone staring at the two women, waltzing into the darkness.

"To bathe, care to join?" Pearl replied, sarcastically. She chuckled as he sat back down, nothing to say back, and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clothes lay neatly against on large boulders. Weapons carelessly strewn to the waters edge. Two exposed women bathed in moonlight, as if Andraste had blessed them with all her love. They stood in waist deep water, calmer than a tranquil himself. The waterfall provided them with a thick, rainy relief, as they stood underneath, letting it fall onto their pale, bare skin. Pearl turned to Morrigan.

"I remember Lothering, yes." she replied to a conversation past. Morrigan nodded.

"Indeed, there was a man named Erubus, a wicked Templar. I had… longed for him, physically speaking." she chuckled at that. Pearl smiled slightly.

"What did you do?" she asked, rubbing her minor scrapes and cuts from previous battles.

"Oh, well of course I taunted him. I led him all over the Wilds. He chased me often, and never caught up." she chuckled once more as remembrance flashed through her eyes. "I left him small goods when he was lead to a dead end. Poems, letters, sometimes foods. He never gave up." she sighed. Pearl stepped out from under the falls and faced the mage.

"Did he ever catch you?" she asked, crouching, so to hide her bare breasts from the world.

"Indeed he did. One night he cornered me. I was petrified and so excited at the same time. He grabbed me at once and we made passionate love all night long. Twas' nice."

Pearl laughed a little. "Just NICE?" she playfully splashed at Morrigan, who in turn quietly laughed back.

"And you asked such a question, because?…" She stepped back from the falls as well and joined Pearl, swimming in a small circle.

"Because I may feel a degree of the way you did about a certain person in our group." Pearl admitted, blushing.

"Alistair feels the same way for you, also." Morrigan stated, bluntly, yet suddenly un amused by the conversation.

"Alistair? No, not him!" Pearl splashed around like a guppy. "No, no! Sten, Morrigan, Sten!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily. Alistair liked her? But he was always disagreeing!

"The Quinari? Now, that is a predicament, Pearl. You shouldn't contract feelings for such an abomination." Morrigan teased, as if she was an older sibling. Pearl sighed.

"I don't know why I feel such a way toward him, I just do…"

After a long awkward silence, Morrigan finally looked up to say something important, but stopped as her eyes narrowed behind Pearl. Pearl followed her gaze, and watched as a small, frail, little man crawled out from behind the boulders. He scooped up the Longsword, which belonged to Pearl.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SWORD!" Pearl shouted, getting up. The old homeless man panicked and scooped up Morrigan's staff as well. He took off into the direction of the cliff, where the water fell from.

Morrigan shouted a few curse words. Pearl made her way to the waters edge. The clothes were gone too, except for Morrigan's shirt, which was mistaken for a plum rag, perhaps? Pearl turned to her and threw the top. "Go get the boys! I'll follow!" she then too off in the direction, too angry to care about nudity.

Pearl jumped out of the forest, and walked cautiously to the man, who was crouched. She prayed he would be too stunned to see a naked woman, than attack.

"Please, I don't want any trouble!" he shook with every word he whimpered. He stood at the edge of the cliff. The river flowed beside him, down into the pond. She was so much higher up than she though she'd be.

"I just want my belongings back. My sword, my clothes, and my staff." she warned, slowly stepping toward him. He grasped onto the items, shaking his head. She was loosing patience, and beginning to get cold. The wind blew her bangs to the side and her hair blew around. She began to reach out to the old man, when he screamed loudly.

Before she could do anything about it, she felt an agonizing pain tear away at her back. Her lungs lost all air and the wind was violently knocked out of her. She was stunned as her rag doll of a body flew through the air and over the cliff. She lost consciousness after passing the edge of the falls. An Ogre ripped the old man's face right off.

They watched as her lifeless body soared high into the air. She plummeted head first into the black abyss of the pond. Any chance of survival was limited. The three stood at the waters edge and listened to the roar of the Ogre. Alistair took off in a mad dash to the direction, Morrigan, clutching her ragged top to cover her vital parts, sprinted behinde, as to retrieve her staff and hail revenge herself. Sten dove into the water, rushing to the middle of the pond, praying to some sort of omniscient being that it was deep. It was.

With what would be his only breath, he descended into the murky depths, searching for Pearl. It was black as hell down there, as it was just nightfall. He searched around, deeper, and deeper until he caught sight of a body, hovering. The moonlight just barely reflected off her, giving her the existence of a pearl. 'PEARL!' he thought, scooping her up in his arms. Her eyes were closed.

Surfacing, he heard the vanquish of the creature and a war-cry belonging to the other Warden. He cared little, as he swam to the safety of land, vigilantly holding Pearl above the stream. 'Do not be dead.' he mentally begged, placing her on the dirt, and listening to her nude breast for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint. He opened her mouth carefully and put his lips to hers. He blew gently, and pushed her chest in slightly. He repeated this process until she began to cough and sputter water. He turned her onto her side for convenience.

She vomited water mixed with blood, but seemed fine. She shook a little, both out of fear and frostiness. She gazed up at him. "I'd be dead without you." was all she could say. Sten panicked and cleared his throat. 'I'd be dead without you,' was what he wanted to say, but what really came out was, "A life for a life, Warden."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So what are you saying?" Pearl asked, looking up at him. She was still dazed from the sudden actions. Her back burned as if someone was pouring acid onto her. She grabbed onto his massive forearm and held herself up. Blood on the damp earth beneath her. Still nude, she leaned forward. "How bad is it?" she moaned. Her teeth gritted together.

Sten twisted his body slightly to see the damage. There was a gaping hole in her back. Blood littered the exact spot, but he could definitely pin-point the wound. "You're not well." he stated calmly, cradling her in his arm. His other arm slid under her bare buttocks and he lifted her up gently, as if she were his precious bride. He stood up with no difficulty, and held her closely. She winced in pain as he took off in a sprint toward the camp.

"I asked you a question back there," she whispered as he ran. He glanced down at her. His eyes burned into her skull. "Are you leaving us?" she asked, desperately trying to remain conscious.

"So what if I am? It is none of your concern now, human." he snapped back, concentrating now on the camp in sight.

"It is my concern! It'll always be MY concern!" Pearl screamed, punching him hard in the chest. Of course, to the Quinari, it was a mere flick, but it hurt him emotionally. "You can't leave us!" she cried as he brought her into view of the camp fire. He ignored the stares of the dwarves by the caravan and entered her small, but roomy tent. He lay her down.

Pearl looked fiercely up at him, daring him to move away. He tried to ignore. Instead he busied himself into her pack and fished out some bandages. He wrapped them around her tightly, not making eye contact. He tied the rest and sat up a bit, so to observe his handiwork. She glared at him powerfully. "The mage will attend to your medical needs, as I am incapable of that skill." he grumbled, turning to leave. He felt her seize his large hand. He glanced back at it.

His hand was two- three times bigger than hers. It was as if he held a small child's. It was so delicate and frail, yet stern and mighty; as a warriors hand should be. She hoisted herself up and took a deep breath.

"Don't leave me here," she spoke softer than expected. Sten looked at her. Her eyes were tearing up, and he feared the lose of his respect for her. He turned finally.

"What's wrong, human? Why must you cry?" he asked, insinuating she was insufferable. She closed her eyes tightly and began to whimper.

"I cry because you're just as clueless and stupid as any human man!" she pushed him out of the tent and closed the flap. "Stay out! Go, leave me! Do what you wish!" she screamed. Sten was confused. He prodded at the opening to the woman's sanctuary.

"Woman, don't be like that." he demanded silently. He heard sobbing coming from the inside and regretted what he'd said. "Let me in." he ordered, to which she declined loudly. He repeated himself more clearly. "Peal! You will let me in **immediately**!" he bellowed. After a long pause, the flap opened and she stuck her head out.

"What!?" she shouted. She was cut off by his lips against hers. Her eyes remained open and wide. '_This shut me up,' _she mentally gasped.

'_This shut her up' _he thought, mentally smirking. _'Lets see the other Warden take this charge,' _he mindfully insisted.

They remained locked together until a throat was cleared. Sten pushed back and looked up, scowling. Alistair and Morrigan stood behind the two lovers. Alistair gave Sten the deadliest glare in Fereldon, whilst Morrigan stepped forward with an evil smirk. "Shall we attend to the medicine?"

Sten paced back and fourth. It was dawn now, and Pearl had yet to emerge from the sanctuary of her tent. Alistair remained close to the opening flap, listening closely to the women in the shelter. Sten could barely hear, which was not like him at all. He worried about her. He worried about the amount to respect he'd lost from the group. He sighed. Maybe he should take his leave.

He walked over to where his sword leaned, against a tree trunk, and picked it up. He slid it into the sheath of his belt and began walking away.

"Sten." he turned to see Pearl. She stood tall and proud. The wind blew her hair around, hitting her bare chest, strung with bandages. She picked up the top half of her armour and walked toward him while slipping it on. "You alright?" she asked.

He looked at her. She was bruised and bleeding beneath the bandages. Her breasts were covered, but the crease between them desirable to men. He swallowed hard. She looked up at him with respect and leadership. He nodded once at her question.

"You're leaving. Why?" she demanded. He looked at her silently. "I believe we still have a blight? Therefore, you have no choice but to stay with us." she snapped, becoming were hostile. She turned around and looked at her fellow team mates. "Let's go." she ordered, simply grabbing her sword and dagger and walking toward the rest of the world. Everyone quietly obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**(After Redcliffe)**

**Sten and Pearl sat quietly by the fire. Connor was dead. They had to kill him. It was the only way. Pearl was against blood magic from the very beginning. Isold's words flew through her mind, striking her as if she were hit with a bow's arrow. **

_**What if he was your baby? Please don't hurt my baby!**_

_**These words of which had been begged to her. Nobody was mad, but the air was heavy with tension. Sten sat close to her, Morrigan off in the distance by her tent, Alistair paced the grounds. Alistair seemed very quiet on the way to camp, and Pearl hoped he wasn't too mad upset…**_

"_**You did what was best, Warden," Sten mumbled. Pearl looked at him with disbelief. She thought he couldn't care less. **_

"_**I know… I just wish everyone else saw that…" she replied, shifting closer to him. **_

"_**The right thing would have been to use the blood magic." Pearl looked up to Alistair, whom stood above her, glaring. Pearl became annoyed. She stood up.**_

"_**You know what, Alistair? It HAD to be done!" she shouted. Morrigan looked up from her camp. Sten watched intently.**_

"_**No, it didn't Pearl. How could you kill an innocent child?" he said, spitting a little. Pearl stepped forward. She wasn't a very patient woman.**_

"_**How dare you tell me never to resort to blood magic, and then tell me I should have. That's hypocritical." she snapped back. She only reached his chin, but held much authority.**_

"_**I asked you how you could kill an innocent child," he repeated, angrily.**_

"_**Because I had to. That's why." she turned from him. Sten looked at her from his seat, wondering what the next move would be. He often thought of these arguments as if they were chess matches.**_

"_**Now I know why you let the Quinari out of his cage. You're just as murderous as he is." Alistair motioned to Sten. Sten remained quiet for two reasons. One was the heavy regret of his murderous deeds, and second was the fact that he hardly thought getting into the argument was worth his time. Pearl on the other hand, decided this comment WAS worth her anger. **_

"_**I wish you died instead of Duncan!" Pearl screamed. Sten winced a little. That one had sting to it.**_

_**The name echoed throughout the forest. Birds flew over head and the camp went as silent as death. Not a sound, not even the fires cackle. Pearl let out a small breath, and turned her head. Tears flowed from her eyes as she regretted the very words she'd spoken. Were they too late to be taken back? **_

"_**You're right… You were just trying to do what was right." Alistair said quietly. Nobody could tell if he was hurt or understanding. **_

"_**I'm sorry…" Pearl quietly turned once again and sat back on the log, beside her Qun warrior. Alistair gave her a sad look and nodded his head. **_

"_**No… you're right about the Duncan thing..." he then turned and left, back to his campfire. **_

_**The stars shone brightly as they reflected the glazed eyes of Pearl. Sten sat there like stone. He couldn't deal with crying women, let alone his own leader. Pearl put her head in her hands. "What if it HAD been my child?" she sobbed. Sten scooted away. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best impression of a Grey Warden." she leaned into his chest. "I'm new, after all." she sighed.**_

"_**The Arch Demon won't give a shit whether you're a veteran or just new. Don't be foolish." he replied, pitying the young elf girl. "I shouldn't have to tell you that." he added, grunting.**_

"_**How come you've been so nice to me for the past few weeks?" she asked. This caught him off guard. He had no idea why. **_

"_**Because." he cleared his throat, showing his urgency to leave. Pearl gripped his hand. He looked down at it, marvelling on how colossal it was compared to her petite self. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to break her in half like a twig, and at the same time want to protect her as if she were a precious jewel. She looked also, at their hands. **_

"_**Because, why?" she asked, pulling his hand toward her. It was an insignificant pull, but drew him closer to her. He swallowed as he caught her scent, and the vicinity of closeness between them was more than intimate for his culture. This concerned him as Quinari bodies were likely to be as disturbing as any male's: Human or Elf. **_

"_**Your eyes… they've become lighter."**_

"_**No they haven't,"**_

"_**They aren't as cold, Sten…"**_

"_**Yes they are,"**_

"_**Why do you keep verbally attacking me?"**_

"_**Because,"**_

"_**Because why?"**_

_**Sten looked right at her. He looked her straight in the eyes and gazed upon her light skin. Her hair was longer than any warriors should be. Her lips were plump and moist, and her eyes flashed a fierce blue, as if icicles would shoot out of them right there. Her eyelashes were full, and her skin seemed so smooth and supple. Her eyebrows hidden by her bangs, were confused. **_

_**He observed her all over before reaching his decision. He leaned forward. "It seems that you're in heat." **_

_**Pearl fell backwards and hit the hard ground with a thud. She gasped desperately for air, as the wind was knicked right out of her. She lay on her back, looking up at the stars. After a few moments of humiliating gasps she looked up at him with wide eyes and a beet red face. "I-I-I-I-I b-beg your pardon!?" she asked. 'What in Andraste's name provoked him to say that?'**_

"_**You wish to mate, is this correct?" he asked simply. Pearl looked at him with wide eyes from the ground, as she got up. **_

"_**Well, yes, but who doesn't?" she asked, dusting herself off. He stood up as she did. She looked at him plainly. "Do YOU want to mate?" she asked, timidly, shaking a little. Pearl was still a virgin. In her Dalish clan, no sex was to be had before matrimony. Although many didn't believe in that rule, she wasn't sure if she did or not.**_

"_**In general, yes." Sten said breaking her concentration. She swallowed hard. "Mate with YOU, I doubt that," he'd read her mind, she swore it! "I don't think I could fit inside of your small frame." he stated as matter-of-factly. Pearl frowned.**_

"_**Well, aren't we cocky?" she sniffed. "You don't know that for sure." she stepped over the log and closer to him. "We Elves tend to be VERY agile and fierce lovers. Not to mention flexible like nothing else." she huffed. She began to walk away. She was offended by his teasing… if that's what it was.**_

"_**I'd like to see proof of that." he scoffed. **_

_**Pearl turned to him. Was he challenging her? Was he bluffing? Should she call his bluff? Or was he trying to be sarcastic? Sten wasn't one for humour, but smart witted comments, yes. Which meant it had to be a challenge. She decided to take this challenge… tonight.**_

"_**Okay. Let's go." she dared. Sten held his breath. He'd tried sarcasm for the first time, and look what happened! He nodded hesitantly. This was not common. You never had intimacy with your leader. Nor another race. This was unheard of. **_

"_**Is this a Fereldon act?" he asked. "They would never do this where I am from." he told her, following through the forest. **_

"_**An act? You mean doing this in a random forest?" Pearl shook her head. "No, this is something that never happens, really." she looked around nervously for a clear spot under a tree. If she were to lose her virginity, it would have to be in a special place. **_

_**Finally she spotted a tree with a patch of fresh, soil and thick grass under it. It was relatively far from camp, but close all the same. In the distance, she could see the fires light. She turned to Sten, shaking. "Okay, lets prove you wrong," she said, hiding her shivering for the temperature and not fear. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Right here, Warden?" he asked, looking around. Pearl nodded and took his hand. She lead him to the tree, where she leaned against the trunk. He stood before her. "Have you done this before?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Have you?" she asked, dreading a _yes. He shook his head once and leaned forward. He kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled down more. _

"_Warden, any lower and I'll fall." he warned, getting frustrated. He regretted being a giant at this point. Sometimes it's not as useful as it should be._

"_Lie down, Sten," she ordered, shakily. He got on his back and leaned his upper half against the tree trunk. She climbed beside him and he cradled her in his arms. They kissed passionately, and slowly. This is what came naturally to them. Pearl reached up and put his hand on her cheek. _

_Pearl kissed him on his palm, then kissed him hard on the mouth, wanting him. Sten was concerned. She drew back, saliva dripping from their mouths. "You want me?" she asked confidently. He smirked a Qun smirk and kissed her back. Pearl brought her hand up to his chest and glided it over his body. He surprisingly liked this. _

_She took her armour off and remained in her under clothes. He took the top of his armour off also, and slipped off the bottoms. They kissed again, removing their clothes slowly and hesitantly. Pearl beginning to regret her decision, just a bit._

_Sten focused more on her mouth than her body. He didn't want to rush this experience. He explored her mouth, while she sat rigidly against him. He pulled her on top of him. She squeaked as his hardness pressed against her thigh. She was so tiny compared to him. He pulled from her for air. "You are prepared?" he asked. He wasn't concerned as much as he was worried. If he broke her in half , he'd have more on his guilty conscience. Pearl nodded at him slowly, and he placed her on the ground. _

_He mounted her and guided himself to her opening. "There's still time to back down," he pressed. Pearls cheeks went red. She wanted to stop, but could she ever face him, knowing she turned down something so meaningful? She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. _

_He slid into her slowly, but that didn't ease the pain at all. She cringed and gripped his massive shoulders hard. He stayed still for a few minutes before moving. He looked down at her expression, and feared he'd broken her little pelvis. "Are you… alright?" he asked, quietly. _

"_Nothing could have prepared me for this…" she whispered, still tense. He pulled out of her slowly and they looked down for the first time. He was the size of her forearm and as thick too. It was covered in her blood, as her cherry had in fact, broken. He looked back up at her, and she looked straight at him. "I… apologize if I harmed you." he said the words as if they were the most difficult things to pronounce. Pearl shook her head. _

"_It'll take some time to get used to before I can show you my… flexibility," she grasped onto it and put it to her entrance, aggressively. This excited the Quinari, and prompted him to thrust in. He went all the way, making her whimper softly. He liked that sound._

_She arched her back slightly, and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. He held himself up with his palms against the soft earth. The sex became passionate rather than painful, taking them over completely. Sten reached down and pulled her tightly to him, connecting them. Pearl's whimpers became moans of pleasure, and she ached for more of him. He thrust faster and faster, until he felt his breaking point. He held her tightly as he stopped abruptly. She tightened around him, as they both released into/onto one another. Their heavy breathing filled the air._

_They both held each other tightly, and sweat drenched the earth. They looked at each other intensely. Pearl was first to speak. _

"_I didn't get to show you how flexible I was," she moaned as he pulled slowly out of her. He rose up and began to get dressed as if nothing had happened. _

"_In time, Kedan," he spoke softer than she'd ever heard from him. He seemed more… human than before. Perhaps it was all the sexual tension making him so aggressive before? She didn't know. _

_What she did know was that he had said, "In Time," which only meant this would happen many more times._

_A/N: Hehe, I love writing these kinds of scenes! Its so funny trying to come up with vocabulary for these parts! Because, like, you can't just use penis and vagina. It's so………………….. Bland! You have to get creative, but not too raunchy. After all folks, this is fan fiction, not lit erotica. :P _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Pearl sat down next to Alistair on a stump to relieve him of his post for the nightly watch. He looked at her silently and got right up without further acknowledgement of her.

"Alistair, can we talk?" she asked, looking up at him. He gave her a dirty look… the look which was usually reserved for Morrigan. He shrugged.

"I guess so," he miserably sat down beside her again, but said nothing more.

"I'm sorry," she grabbed his hand gently. He was her dear friend. "Alistair, I just thought I was doing the right thing… You said," she began to tear up and her voice became weak. "And then you," she became more inaudible. "Just a little kid!" was all she could muster out. She began to cry softly. Alistair squeezed her hand.

"Shh, it's alright," he let her cry a little. "I don't blame you, really. I was just upset," he apologized, sympathetically.

"Alistair, I'm so sorry about what I said! Duncan was a great man!" she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Tears dropped from Alistair's eyes as well. "I'm sorry," she shook. "I'm so sorry,"

"Look, we weren't having a good day," he replied, brushing his tears away. "I was frustrated, and so were you," she looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Friends again?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, yes, of course!" he laughed between sniffles. They both began to laugh at the messes they were and hugged.

"We have to stick together, till the end," she mumbled. He got up and pat her shoulder, then left. It was after all, her turn to keep watch.

************

Pearl sat quietly by the trees. It was three in the morning. Her watch was over at five, when Zevran would take over. Somehow he liked an early morning. She sighed. It was so quiet when everyone was asleep; why didn't they buddy up? She was about to 'rest her eyes' when she heard someone approaching behinde her.

"Warden, do not get up. It is only I," Sten said quietly. Pearl was relieved to know she didn't have to move. She looked behinde her and watched him sit on the ground to her right. She turned away.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. She took in his scent. It was pleasant, yet unpleasant at the same time. A musky odour, but calming.

"I couldn't sleep. I was watching you from my tent," he replied coolly. She stared ahead into the dark forest. "Everyone else is sound asleep," he added quickly. Pearl nodded in understanding. "I decided to venture out and keep you… what is that word in your tongue, again?"

"…Company?"

"Yes,"

"Oh… Thank you…" she blushed slightly, but kept her eyes from him. Ever since the sex, she had been a little embarrassed. She remembered scars from previous battles on her body and shuddered. A woman should have pale, pretty skin. Not bruised and scarred. She felt more self-conscious than she ever had before.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked stoically. She flinched at his sudden question. She didn't know why. She didn't want to.

"No reason, really,"

"Is it because everything seems different now?"

"Not at all,"

"Is it because you did not like what we did?"

"No, no! That was amazing!"

"Then… It is I," Sten sounded sad. This was most unusual for the huge, strong, egotistical Quinari. This also frightened her to hear such emotion creep from his throat. She turned to him quickly, and with wide eyes she grabbed his shoulder for leverage.

"No! It's me, Sten! Really! I think…" she didn't know what words to use. "I think you're… Astounding!" she watched as he blinked, blankly. He didn't believe her, or he didn't really know the word. She placed her hand on his cheek and awkwardly turned his head to face her. He looked at her with tediousness. "I think you're really great! And I respect you very much," she planted a gentle kiss on his lips, praying to the maker that nobody saw this public display. She wasn't ready yet to tell everyone of her feelings for the Quinari. Although, until now she wasn't really sure or not if she had any.

"Then why do you recoil in discomfort when I am near? What has changed in one night?" he demanded. Pearl looked away quickly.

"It's just…" she lowered her voice. "I don't think I want you to see me naked…" she hesitated. "I'm not… without a scratch or two…" she chose her words carefully. Sten gave her a simple look. She rolled her eyes.

"You're being stupid, Kedan." he said bluntly. This offended her, but he quickly pursued. "In my opinion, you're quite picturesque. You are… pleasing to the eye," he flashed a smirk, and nuzzled her neck. She smiled.

"You really think so, Sten?" she asked. She didn't mind the compliment at all.

"Yes." he kissed her neck and moved down. She let him. He moved to her shoulder and moved her armour gently, kissing her shoulder blades. She moaned quietly. He sucked and bit and licked, leading her to grasp onto his hair and tug lightly.

"No…" she tried to say, but caught herself moaning once again. "Not now… not here…" she closed her eyes and knew they shouldn't. Not in plain sight of the camp. Sten pulled away and stood up quickly. Pearl couldn't tell if he simply agreed and was going back to bed, or if she had offended him. He nodded to her a 'goodnight' and turned to march back to his tent. "I love you," Pearl said. She put her hand to her mouth. She didn't mean to say that!

"Do you?" he asked evenly, not showing much of a care in the world. She held her breath. She said it on reflex. Her mother used to say goodnight, and she would say, 'I love you,'. She reasoned with this explanation, and shut her eyes tightly hoping for death. When she opened her eyes, death had not come… and Sten had gone back to bed.

A/N: Alistair and Pearl are BFF again! Yay! ^-^ See, I had nothing against the poor guy :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I know what you're doing," Pearl mumbled as her tent opened up behinde her. Someone crawled in and snuggled next to her. "It's cold out, isn't it?" she asked, sleepily. The body snuggled under the heavy blanket and shuddered. They turned their back on her and sighed in comfort.

"Tis almost winter. Do you expect me to freeze?" Morrigan asked, quietly. That wasn't all.

"What else?" Pearl turned to face her friend and watched as her breath became visible in the icy air. Morrigan turned around and looked at her.

"The Quinari seemed more irritated and impatient with you today. Why?" she more demanded the answer than asked. Pearl closed her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's his time of the moth?" she guessed, wishing that the girl would just fall asleep.

"Or it could be the lack of sex." Morrigan stated, catching Pearl off guard. Pearl turned away quickly.

"You're imagining things. Go to sleep. You're on watch in a few hours anyways," she snapped, shutting her eyes tightly. It had been two weeks since her 'confession' to the huge warrior and they had not spoken nor had any contact. She was humiliated and he was uncaring.

"I may have a wild imagination, but I know what I saw three weeks ago. That's the last time I go to urinate in the bushes," Morrigan sniffed, and turned around also. The two girls lay butt-to-butt and resided in silence.

"What do you think of that?…" asked Pearl quietly. Morrigan's breathing was even. Pearl closed her eyes softer and decided to let unconsciousness take over her. Before she fell into the fade, she heard a faint whisper.

"Unbiased,"

Pearl walked quietly along with her three chosen companions behinde her. Morrigan, Alistair and Sten proceeded quietly. They had just defeated a horde of darkspawn, and were tired as hell. The snow fell lightly from the sky and landed in the four of them. Their foot prints sunk nearly four inches into the snow, and it crunched in a muffle under them. Pearl stopped and looked around.

"This should be an okay place to rest," she mumbled, shuffling to what she presumed to be a log under all that white substance. Alistair fell right back and began to make a snow angel. He giggled and held his tongue out, catching one out of five snowflakes. Morrigan walked behinde some trees to relieve herself, and Sten stood tall and silent. Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The cold air opened her sinus's and she smiled. It was times like these she loved winter.

"Pearl," Morrigan was suddenly at her side. "It's too quiet," she whispered. Pearl listened and indeed, it was too quiet. Alistair got up and the foursome stood tall, backs to each other, covering all sides of the area. They waited for what they anticipated was that an ambush would take place. Suddenly, bandits came from every direction, and more.

"Go!" Pearl cried as each companion charged forward in single directions. Bandits galore popped up from the snow and grabbed onto the legs of our heroes, tripping all but Sten. Weapons were grabbed and few were injured. With no hesitation, and five separate men to take down the Quinari, Pearl and company were tied up and dragged through the peaceful forest to their torturous demise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pearl was thrown on her back and the men hovered over her. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs tied together as one. Sten remained tied securely to a large tree, which was as old and ominous as the Maker himself. Morrigan and Alistair were tied to a similar tree on the other side of the small bonfire that sat in the middle of the hidden camp. Nearly fifty men huddled around, watching the Warden and what she perceived to be the leader of the bandits. She rolled onto her knees and looked up at him.

He was tall and well built. He had dark skin and black eyes which burned with greed. His moustache was twisted and his armour obviously stolen from a higher power. "What the hell is this!" Pearl growled. The man chuckled lightly and put his foot on her forehead. He kicked her right back. Whatever dignity she had, it was almost absent completely.

"There's a bounty on your head, Warden," he replied suddenly. The rest of the men nodded in agreement. Pearl looked around furiously. "Seems as though you're going for a high price," he added, stooping down to her level. She glared at him. Did anybody care there were Darkspawn to kill?

"A bounty? Who hired you?" Alistair demanded, scowling at the leader, who was so wondrously ignoring him as if he were a mere fly.

"This is despicable," Sten muttered, angrily.

"Fuck off. Let me go," she demanded looking up at the boss. Her side burned into the snow. She was slowly going numb.

"Just let you go, eh?" he pretended to muse for a moment before getting up. He motioned to all the men. "What do you say, boys? Should we just, _Let her go?" he asked. Bandits laughed. She felt stupid. _

_Pearl glanced at her companions. They were so helpless without their weapons. Sten gave her a deep look of regret._

"_Hey boss, why don't we have some fun with her?" asked a voice that wasn't really significant to her. Pearl shot a look at the leader. He looked her over, undressing her with his eyes. _

'_Surely he wouldn't!' she thought, widening her eyes. 'They're not serious!' she inched away, but it was just a waste of time. The leader smirked. He motioned to two burley men to pick her up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, being lifted up onto her feet. He pointed to what Pearl perceived to be his caravan, and the men dragged her towards it. As she passed the tree where Alistair and Morrigan were tied to, Morrigan looked at her quickly._

"_Whatever happens, you MUST do what he wants. There, you'll find his weakness," she hissed. Pearl nodded quickly, tears blinding her eyes. "Just do what he wants," Morrigan reminded as Pearl was tossed into the dwelling. The boss followed and immediately slammed the door. The rest of the crooks went back to the campfire to warm up, leaving their prisoners unattended. _

_Morrigan looked at Sten. "Well, Quinari. Break that rope," she hissed. He looked at her bemused. Pearl was heard trying to talk her way out of her situation, but her words couldn't be made out._

"_I cannot," he replied, painfully. Morrigan and Alistair looked at him. _

"_I thought you were super strong! What gives?" Alistair challenged. Sten looked away. The truth was, the rope holding him was much stronger than just any rope. These bandits knew that the Qun could not be contained by mere string. _

"_Oh, leave the creature alone!" Morrigan snapped at the Warden. He pulled back. "If he cannot do it, then he cannot!" she spat, clearly frustrated in this state_

_Sten looked back to the caravan. He hoped to the Maker that she was alright, and that that human kept his hands away from her. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the caravan and lots of movement. _

"_Oh, Maker! I can't bear it!" Alistair cried, shutting his eyes tightly. Pearls sobs could be heard clearly, but the rest of the camp acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Sten tried to pull from the rope, but nothing budged. Listening to what he was forcing onto his mate was tearing him apart inside. Then he heard it._

"_STEN!"_

_In an instant, he was there. He didn't know how, but he was standing in the doorway to the caravan. Pearl looked up at him, her face wet with despair. The leader looked up and his eyes widened. _

_Revenge had been taken on that clan of bandits. The other companions shuddered at the horrific sight they endured as Sten let out his wrath. Morrigan and Alistair trailed behinde the over grown giant. They trudged along and made sure the Warden; whom was resting peacefully on Sten's back; remained safe. Blood was the only increment of their existence in that part of the forest… blood that wasn't theirs. _


End file.
